duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
User talk:Romanoff Blitzer/A treatise for TCO duelists
Well i can't say that i don't agree with the Ballcadeias deck, because that's actually true when you think about it. Ballcadeias can't go with two civilizations alone, since Light and Darkness still contrast each other. Nature and Water acts like that medium between the two. Nature due to it's natural Mana Accel and Water for it's support for both civilizations. (Actually, no, that's not the correct way to think about it. Light and Darkness doesn't work for Ballcadeias not because they contrast, but because the combination is too slow. BlitzerRyuusei 09:09, October 31, 2011 (UTC)) The non Nature/Fire Dragon thing i'm kinda against. While Nature is one of my perferred civilizations, its not good to instantly jump to conclusions saying that all other dragon-type decks are bad, just because most people can't pull it off. (I never said they were bad, I just said they were not optimal. Decks are not just bad and good in the same way that human morailty is not just black and white. BlitzerRyuusei 09:09, October 31, 2011 (UTC)) I made a Darkness/Fire dragon deck based on Romanoff Kaiser NEX. I've managed to summon and win with that deck quite a bit. (That sounds highly improbable. BlitzerRyuusei 09:09, October 31, 2011 (UTC)) Light and Fire, still remains to be my fav Dual Civilization type, and of course I'm a Bolpheus Fanboy. With those two civilizations alone, i've done quite a bit of damage, at least 4 duels i've had with my Bolpheus deck resulted in all of my opponent's shields being destroyed. (Who were the opponents? What decks were they using? 4 out of how many duels? Context is important. BlitzerRyuusei 09:09, October 31, 2011 (UTC)) And a water and fire dragon deck? Yeah its rare because no one's crazy enough to do it. (Actually, Anas/Warner is. BlitzerRyuusei 09:09, October 31, 2011 (UTC)) but that's the beauty of DM: there's an infinite amount of deck customizations and plenty of people with a huge imagination to attempt it all. I.E. me :3 I 100% agree with the fact that most dragon decks look and play similar to each other, and this is because most of them are copies of one another. Each Dragon deck for the most part has 3-4 Bolshack NEX, Genji XX and a slew of dragons and fire birds, along w/ nature cards. Everytime I play against one I automaticlly think of Shobu's decks, because sure enough quite a few of them were Fire/Nature Dragon Decks. And as for the psychics... I understand the MAX 8 but why 8 exactly? if your gonna put cards in your deck, you should use them; so why would you put cards in there that are just gonna sit there and not do anything (Martini's been the one i've seen the most and she's NEVER used in any psychic deck i've played against) if i'm gonna use a card, then i'm gonna make sure its not wasted and collecting dust. (Well, Martini is an emergency blocker. There are always emergencies. BlitzerRyuusei 09:09, October 31, 2011 (UTC)) Shuriken6 23:31, October 29, 2011 (UTC)